The Act of Love
by Torchakaywrites
Summary: Elphaba is a Broadway performer, one of the highest order. Fiyero is a Vinkun prince, with a natural talent for acting. What happens when they get cast as the main characters? Will they be able to tell the difference between acting, and reality? *Abuse and Cutting
1. The Meeting

_**Sorry, about the original being messed up. The summary will come into play, a bit later in the story. In the beginning Elphie's twelve, Glin's fourteen, Fifi's fourteen and a half. Please reveiw so I know what I can improve**_.

A soft voice floated through the theatre. Matilda auditions, he reminded himself. But he had never heard a Matilda with such a melodic voice. His curiosity floated him to the door, silently.

Her voice was stronger as she sung, "Silent, but not really silent." But unlike the all eight of the other Matilda's he worked with before, her voice kept its silky tone.

Fiyero grinned at the sight of the open door, they made it too easy for him. A voice spoke, the production manager's voice. "Why don't you sit down," there was a slight silence as he looked down at the audition paper. "Miss Elfaeba, I did pronounce that properly, right?" He asked, a strange politeness in his voice.

He stayed at the door as the emerald singer corrected the pronunciation of her name. Elphaba it was, it was pretty he decided, but mostly interesting. Who would give their daughter a name that sounds so much like a saints.

The three judges started talking, they agreed she had a voice of an angel. But then they moved on to her complexion, it was said Matilda was odd, but 'Sinfully' green skin wasn't what they meant. What did they mean, the boy questioned.

The prince spoke up, walking into the room. "I think you should take the risk. Her voice is unlike the other, so people won't complain about that. And I mean Wormwood say 'Looks not Books', and isn't Matilda supposed to against that?"

He didn't know, why he was standing up for the freak, but seeing her small smile, all the odd looks were worth it. Anyhow she didn't look like a happy child, maybe she would become happier, with the cast, they were absolutely wonderful he decided.

"Well you hear the prince," the sound manager stated. He stayed behind as Elphaba cleaned up her stuff.

"Thank you," she muttered. "No one's ever stood up for me..."

'They had no right, to judge you off of your looks,' he wanted to tell her; but he didn't really know her. Though this emerald girl was intriguing. "No problem," he settled for.

"Do you play anyone?" She asked. Why'd she ask that did she want to meet no hang out with him, too?


	2. Lingering Secrets

**Um so Glinda is in first point of view, because the normal one didn't work for what I wanted to do. Um mentions of abuse. Thanks to all that read, and reviewed.**

 **LifeLongLeahStar: No dearie you don't sound rude, I understand, and tried to fix any errors I found in this chappie.**

 **ThePhoenixWand &AJeff:Thanks for your tremendous help.**

 **Lorenalims: you'll see what I'm planning and you may hate me :(**

"Do you play anyone?" The words slipped from her mouth. Yes, she wanted to know this mysterious winkie character, maybe even be his friend. But the green girl knew she would just most likely scare the prince off. Who would want to befriend the Artichoke? Aside from Galinda, no one, no one wants to be friends with the freak, Elphaba had learned that the hard way.

He responded, formally, "Well , I Fiyero Tiggular, play Bruce." She frowned, he didn't look like a Bruce, he probably had the voice, she guessed.

"Hopefully I can run into you again, Tiggular…" Fiyero she had heard the name before, but from who? The green child decided she'd ask Galinda once, she came to the blonde's house.

Blondie, Fiyero asked, "Shouldn't your parents, or someone pick you up?" No, not when they hate you, why do you even care anyway? She wanted to question him, but had learned questions were never helpful, but for the brain, and curiosity. And the child was trying to fit in, not stick out.

"My friends picking me up. That's all, she's just a little late," she answered the nosey Prince, stalking off. Oz, he was infuriating! Who has so many questions?

He grabbed her arm as she walked out the room, moving her long sleeve upwards. "But, what about your parents shouldn't they be here, to assure you, you did gr-Oh."he looked down bruises, and scars, changing the color of her skin. Purples, blues, reds plagued the skin, from the abuse her father had put her through.

This scared her, no one knew of the abuse she went through. Not Galinda, not NessaRose no one! "Let go of me!" She screeched, now this boy was gonna hurt her. She mentally scolded herself for letting herself believe anyone but Lynn, would like her she was just a freak.

!?-?!

 **(Change in POV, this is Glin, in first :)**

Mumsie, and Popsicle had told me to get Elphie, since we had been here a week before, I led my'self to the audition room. "LET GO OF ME!" My bestest friend cried out.

I ran, ran to her voice . Who was messing with my friend? Then I saw them, Elphie had bruises covering her arm I had never seen, and Fifi, my boyfriend was holding her arm, the bruised one!

"Fiyero let go of Elphie! Why'd you hurt her she already has a hard enough life!" I screamed at the prince. You'd think the guy who's 'Scandalacious reputation' makes people treat you different would look inside of someone like that!

"Lynn, Fi-" Fiyero decided to cut Elphaba off halfway. It was impossible to supremes a grin at her glare.

"Glin, did you know your dear best friend was getting abused?" He asked, I could hear the aggravation, and hurt in his voice. Maybe I was wrong…

No I didn't know, but I wasn't going to give Fifi the satisfaction of being right. So instead I turned my conversation towards my friend, "Elphie why didn't you tell anyone?" Why didn't she I wanted to know? I helped her when she told me her father hated her, and I would help her now.


	3. She Different, He Thinking

**Thanks to all that read and reviewed. The planned schedule is Mondays, and Thursdays, but I might be a little off. I'm starting a new school, that's supposed to be harder, and very different from normal :(.**

 **AJeff: It is called that, but he shan't be put in jail, reasons will be found next Chappie. Sorry!**

….

"I told you my Father, hates me. Can we just go to your house?" She asked her patience obviously lost. The friend of mine, pulled her arm out of Fiyero's loosens grip.

Thinking fast I ran, again! Ran to the door, blocking the younger girl. Fiyero then said something, sure to piss Elphie off, "Why would a Father hate his daughter?"

Elphie's eyes glared, her voice menacing as she responded. "Why do princes feel the need to butt in on other people's conversations?"

Fifi replied simply, "well I asked Glin a question, then, then she added you to the conversation. So technically I'm not butting in on the conversation. And as a prince I demand an answer to my previous question." He sounded smartified, as if the Scandelacious Prince had gained a brain.

Elphaba smirked, "Oh princey's so ingenious!" She teased," but according to the fifth amendment 'any questions concerning someone's personal life, if not believed as victim, or beholder. They may answer choose if to answer the other questions.'"

 **(Hopefully that's good enough:) Fifi's POV**

Oh so greenies got a brain, and a mouth. Poor dear, to be proved wrong. "Yes, but you are a victim, one of abuse, physical, and likely verbal. So answers, I'm awaiting answers." She looked at me glaring harder, and I swore she's why the sang, 'if looks could kill' existed.

"I'll tell you we ever become friends, now excuse me. My friend, Lynn and I, have a house to get to." She spit out, grabbing Galinda, and taking her, with her.

Now my thoughts were lost. 'SWEET MOTHER OF OZ! I was thinking!'I thought.

But I was confused Elphaba's father hate her? She barely talked and when she did it was to defend herself, and/or someone else. She was snarky,yet nice. She was reserved, yet open minded. The kid my parents wanted, not the mistake, the issue I had labeled myself as.

It came upon me. She had never had anybody stand up for her. I stood up for her, because of the remarks about her skin. Her emerald skin. Is that why her family dislikes her?

This green skinned child, was interesting. The way her chocolate eyes sparkled, her dark brown hair striking black in certain angles. Her hollowed out face, with a stubborn chin. Stubborn because it decided not to be like anyone else's because that was her. Different.


	4. How They Feel

**I'm back, *Somehow becomes opera singer, though I can't hit a high F* Longer chappie than normal ;) Anyhow Shell is in this story, but since I haven't read the book, (Working on it!) I don't know what he's like, and uh well I have something planned for later, which involves him being like I wrote him. Angsty teen years ahead :)**

Elphie was quiet, the way home. Though I didn't blame her, a stranger (well to Elphaba), and her bestest friend, found out her biggest secret. SHE LIED TO ME! SHE TOLD ME HER FATHER HATED HER, NOT THAT HE HURT HER, MORE THAN EMOTIONALLY! Why did she keep it from me?

Frowning, I went over the facts. Elphaba had told the me, her father hated her, and made her believe that's why NessaRose was paralyzed, and also she's why her mother died, why Shell was born with mental diseases.

The dark haired girl, awoke me all summer screaming 'No father', or 'father please!' I had always thought, she meant she didn't want to believe what her Father had constantly told her. Because in truth none of it was.

Under the fabric of the purple sweater, there are bruises, and scars, that she spends so much time covering up. Under her friends tough facade , she was hurt, more than she showed, to anyone.

The puzzle, of her emotions, and thoughts, just clicked, magically almost.

She thought no one could lover, but I did, she was like the sister I always wanted, one who reads me books, and teaches me schoolwork. She thought the bruises were proof of her unlovable-ness, but it was proof, proof of her strength, her bravery, how stubborn she is.

Elphaba acted like she didn't give a frig (Cussing is unladylike) about what others thought of her. But she did, and it hurt her, all the jokes, and bruises,were making her hate herself. For being different, Unique. She would never admit it though. She believed, she was freak, because that's what society thought, so that's what, she believed herself to be. A freak, one of nature, one of ugliness, though she was the most beautiful girl I knew, and I know myself

She was the girl who had nightmares eating meat. Without watching 'innocent' creatures, being murdered, screaming, and cursing sending all their hatred, to the green child whose first word was 'horrors', unlike mine hers was dark, and terrifying.

I had always thought she meant her nightly terrors, her nightmares. Maybe, this was a different nightmare, a different nightly terror.

 **Later at the House**

Elphaba had ran straight to my, our bedroom. Closing the door as quickly as she could. Resulting in a BANG that ran through the house, echoing. Dramatically!

'Crap', I thought. Elphie was just opening up to me, and now it was ruined, now I was going to have to gain her trust again.

"Are you two alright, you didn't have another fight, right?" Mumsy asked. I had to respond, if I had said nothing. Mumsy would've told Elphie to pack her bags, then throw the girl on the streets.

"We're fine, just a few complications…" I responded, running up the stairs.

"Are you sure?" She needed an excuse to get Elphie to leave, and fighting with me would be a 'reasonable' reason. I was halfway up.

I started a declaration, " I swear by my name, Duchess Galinda Arduenna Upland, of the Upper Uplands, of the Gillikin." Shiz! That's a mouthful! "Me, and Elphie, didn't have another fight."

I ran up the rest of the stairs, banging my fist on the door, in the most unladylike way. "Elphie,"I could hear the whimper in my voice. I didn't care for it, not now, now my friend needed help.

 **Elphaba POV**

"Leave me alone," I yelled a sort of fear in my voice. It annoyed me to no end, because no matter how much I feared myself, my power, my father. I could control all of those just keep a meek secret, and everyone, but me is safe, and I'm fine with that. I'm of no importance anyhow, I was just a freak, one sent from Hell to ruin everyone's lives.

"Elphie, please let me in," She was whimpering.

I had hurt her, without even thinking, but this was for the greater good. Because no matter how much I act like I hate the blonde, I need her. I need someone who accepts me, the green freak. Someone that doesn't hate me, ridicule me, and this is what that'll do. I can't stand that, so this will stay my secret, and you'll stay unbeknowing of it. Why, because I'm selfish, and can't realize your life would be better, without me. Without the monster, the monster I created, self-consciously. The one who covers up her pain in sarcasm, and anger, I need someone the opposite of that. The girl that giggles, when I make fun of someone, who was just ridiculing me, and my horrible ways.

Her mom, would throw me on the streets, this would be my final straw. From there I would head home, I had no other place to go. She would stay here, and I'd be alone, Like I've been my whole life and nobody, or nothing, will ever change that. I jack everyth- a giggle broke my thoughts.

A pink ball, sprung toward the bed. "Elphie!" The pink powderpuff screeched. "I need a freaking reason! A reason as to why, why you didn't tell me! I've told you everything! Are you really that crappy of a friend! I thought I could trust you! You, you ARTICHOKE!"

There, there she had said it, I was both a soulless, mindless, heartless, vegetable, and a crappy friend. What was I supposed to say though. 'My Father abuses me, but if you know he will kill me, and you!' Never no matter how much, Galinda, or heck even a rapist, hurts, hates me, they don't deserve death, no one does. Except me I'm a curse, a freak, someone brought to this world to only bring bad. If you were to call me a dream, you must be one those people who confuse dreams, nightmares. Because that's what I was a nightmare, something to terrify you, something to hurt you, to break you down, to destroy you. But I didn't want it, I wanted to be normal. But life had different plans for me, ones that in the end will bring the greater good to everyone, but me. Because I will have spent my whole life, ruining everything, til someone thinks it right to kill me.


	5. Scars and Bruises

**New update schedule, once a week. Sorry, school has me pretty tied up. Anyhow thanks to all that read my story. More teenage angst, and a bit, just a bit of depression. This story, has Mp3s, but not tablets, and computers. Televisions exist for the wealthy, and cars were decided unusable due to pollution.**

 **Galinda POV**

Elphaba was picking at her food. Popsicle tried talking to her, but she gave a little reply, then back to her thought. I'll try this time. "Elphie, you alright?"

She looked up her hazel eyes, large, "Well yes I am, my best friend just found out my biggest secret, and she may die because of it. So of course I am." Her hands flew to her mouth immediately, her eyes widening, more so than before.

"What do you mean, 'She may die, because of it'?" Popsicle asked his voice booming. "What were you gonna do, you little brat!?"

"Nothing, as long as he doesn't find out, she's safe."Elphaba removed her hands, eyes flying down, the table cloth suddenly enticing.

"HE? Who's he? Who wants to endanger my daughter?" Him, Frexspar, Elphie's father, but I'm guessing you shouldn't know.

"Papa, it's a game me and Elphaba play, you know, let's act like the others in insane danger, and no one can stop it, because he'll murder the one knowing of it. I guess I shouldn't have told her that we were going to play it during dinner time. Though isn't Elphie an exquisite actor?" I lied, giggling, and widening my eyes, to make me seem more innocent.

The green girl chuckled, still looking down. "You know Lynn, you should tell me next time"

'So should you' I thought, bitterly. "Yeah, but you know, I guess we are entitled to our secrets, like yours."

That struck a cord in the younger girl, "You think I want to be this way! You think I want people staring at me, and hating me! Just because I'm green! Heck even your parents hate me! Excuse me for trying to keep my only friend, so, sorry little miss perfect!" She spoke, loathing, self-loathing lacing her voice. Getting up Elphie left, and back to her, our room.

"Does this mean we can kick her out?" Mother asked in the silence following the exit.

I shook my head, "no how could you think that, she's obviously hurt. You've been such a good parent to me. So, why can't you do that for her, she needs someone to trust, someone to lead her." My mother looked baffled.

Frowning I stalked off to follow Elphie. If they weren't going to help me, screw them. They couldn't see anything but power and the 'amazingly wonderfullery' family, "fake" she muttered. That's exactly what they were fake.

The door was locked, dang it! I looked around there had to be a wire somewhere, anywhere. The guest bedrooms closet had hangers, maybe some wires instead of plastic.

Running, running as fast as I could I moved, moved like a cheetah, about to pounce on its victim. That's what I was the cheetah, Elphie was the scared, predator. Except she wasn't scared of me, she was scared of herself, what she was to become, who she was.

I unwired the hanger, not caring for for the mess I had made, didn't we have servants for that?

 **Elphie, (you guessed it) POV**

I could hear her trying to get through the lock. I dropped the bloodied razor, so maybe my Father did abuse that she could know. But this, this writhing soulless, being that is myself, may've caused some damage, but can you blame me? I hid the razor, and the paper, crimson names written on it. At the bottom of my suitcase below my playbills, and scripts.

I put some paper towels, over the new bleeding scar. And slid down my sleeve, not noticeable, I'd been doing this since Primary school, of course I knew how to hide it. The blonde rushed in, grabbing my bruised arm, and crying into my shoulder. Burning it.

She spoke, her words muffled by my purple sweater. Her hands sliding down my arms as if to assure herself I was here.

Then she felt it, the paper towel, she rolled up my sleeve. The blood had stopped already, so just a small spot of blood, was stuck on the towel. But she still freaked out.

"Elphie You Did This Didn't You? Why? Why Would You Do This? I'm So sorry you feel like you need to do this. But why would you do this? Please please please Elphie tell me!" She gasped like a fish out of water.

I looked at her, imagining her face when she knew for sure, I had done it. It would be a look of absolute terror, the one she gave me. After telling her my father hated me, the one she had when she saw my bruised arm the first time. The second time, now. I wouldn't tell her I couldn't, she would be horrified.

She'd at last figure out the freak she had befriended. Maybe I won't have to way to be kicked out by her parents, maybe then she'll kick me out. Maybe then, my Father will be the only one to hurt me, and well the people he hires.

Galinda bounced up, pulling me by the wrist. Jumping, I quickly stood, balancing myself to her height. She dragged me to the adjoining bathroom. For her weight and height, she was scary, and strong.

Scowling she forced open her mirror cabinet. The mirror reflecting, me next to the beautiful blonde. I took in how different her milky skin was different from mine. She was the definition of beauty, gorgeous on the inside and out. Me I was the definition of ugly, I was soulless, my skin repulsed people. What did I do to deserve the nice girl, the sweet, innocent one. What did she do to get me, this freak, as her friend.

She tugged my arm, right pay attention. She removed the paper towel, then put it back on top. Moving her face pale, she grabbed the trashcan. The attempted to remove the paper towel, throwing it in the trash. She went through the first aid kid she had pulled out. Ointment, crap Galinda don't do it!

"Don't" I stuttered, the first words out of my mouth through this whole ordeal. But she went oblivious.

Putting the ointment on my skin, she watched as it turned red. I hissed, her eyes flying to my face. "There's water in that." I pointed out, bitterly. She frowned, her eyes flew back to the open cabinet. She picked up rubbing alcohol, I frowned pushing it away from me, shaking my head. Peroxide, she took out next, she watched as I nodded before putting it on my skin.

So maybe my skin was bruised, and scarred, but did that really change who I was?


	6. Home'

**Hey! Really short chappie.**

 **(Guest): I'm sorry, I understand why you don't want to read this anymore, so please don't be sorry. No one can control their stories, especially if they revolve around others.**

A little blonde bird told me what the green girl was doing to herself. The pain she believed she deserved. Now I sit here baffled, after the show. I could hear the little singers voice ringing clear through the speakers. But I could also hear the complaints, and insults, fired against her. How was I to comfort my girlfriend, when I knew exactly why she did it?

"Were there words spelt out? I asked, I needed information on this, if I was to console Galinda. Her eyes became hollowed out, as she stared off. I knew it immediately, yes. What words did she spell out, where they in spite of her own self?

Before I knew it, the blonde was muttering words. "Green… Freak… Ugly… Frog… Dragon child.. Witch… Monster… Smartass… Bitch… Mistake… Abomination.." By then it was to much. Then green girls secrets, feelings, were spilling out of the traumatized friend.

"You saw much more than her arm, huh?" I asked, trying to break her out of her trance. When this didn't work, I shook her, repeating my words. Her eyes widened, her lips turning down into an unlike Galinda frown.

"So much, her thighs, arms, waist, everywhere! I know people say it's their body they can do what they want with it, but I personally believe that this isn't right!" She was distraught , her hair was even messy!

"Cii jego porzadku," shh it's alright, I told her in Vinken, she told me Vinken was so soft it made her feel alright, no matter how hurt she was. She turned in my arms, her frown depending.

"What does that mean?" She questioned, see her mind was off subject now, so I didn't have to watch the girl I loved break down. So maybe I was fourteen, but I loved her like my sister, Norianna. And she reminded me of her, with her gold hair, and blue eyes, though Nor's eyes are darker, darker than mine. Her skin was just lighter.

"It means, shh It's alright, isn't the pronunciation beautiful," I soothed.

But apparently not good enough, "but it's not alright!" She wailed, "Fiyero this isn't something you talk over at tea time! This is serious!"

I looked at her, I had never seen the blonde this distressed, and I had seen her during a bad hair day. I kissed her hair, "maybe a rehab, were she knows people are there for her," I suggested.

She gave me a peck on the lips, "OMO yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran from the room.

 **Galinda's POV**

I was going to let Elphie know I was there for her, no matter what. I went upstairs to the practice room. It was strange, I of course was there for her. But should I really be tolerating this? No, but I have to get her to confide in others before, removing her vice. Wow I sounded smartified, Elphaba would be proud.

I watched once there. There she was a smirk on her face. As she watched the kids rebelling, her eyes widening at the riff Bruce had to do. Wow! They were so upbeat so happy. Looking, you could see if you looked closely, that not all of them were happy. But she, Elphie looked happy for one of the first times in her life. A few clock ticks later, and the instructor, said they could go home now, if they wished to.

I called Elphaba over. We went home, we went to sleep, after I checked for new bruises, nothing to write about.

But when I awoke in the middle of the night, it wasn't to a scream, but a crush. I looked around, Elphie wasn't there, neither was her suitcase. On the floor was the subject of awakening glasses, Elphaba's. There were voices downstairs but they were to faint. The only word I could catch was 'home'. I got up, but quickly slipped, twisting my ankle.

 **Favorite lines? Please inform me if you enjoy this.**


End file.
